In a full-face-type helmet or the like, an anti-fogging auxiliary shield may attach to an original shield. Such an auxiliary shield removably attaches to the inner surface of the original shield so as to form a small gap with the original shield. When using a helmet in which such an anti-fogging auxiliary shield attaches to an original shield, if the axial supports on the right and left sides of the head protecting body of the helmet merely axially support portions of the original shield near the right and left ends, the following inconveniences arise. More specifically, when pivoting the original shield upward about the axial supports on the right and left sides as the pivot center, the anti-fogging auxiliary shield may catch on a window opening rim member attaching to the window opening of the head protecting body to interfere with the original shield and anti-fogging auxiliary shield from smoothly moving upward. When raising an original shield to which no anti-fogging auxiliary shield attaches, the original shield may catch on a window opening rim member or the like more or less to interfere with the original shield from smoothly moving upward.
EP 1 293 138 A1 discloses a helmet shield attaching mechanism as described in the beginning. In the shield attaching mechanism of EP 1 293 138 A1, a fully-closed shield (that is, the original shield) is pulled forward first and is then raised. In this case, as the fully-closed shield is accommodated in a shield accommodating recess formed in a head protecting body, it can be moved upward only after pulling it forward. For this reason, in the shield attaching mechanism of EP 1 293 138 A1, as the shield is pulled forward first and is then raised, when raising the fully-closed shield, the shield can move upward without catching on a window opening rim member or the like.
In the case of the shield attaching mechanism of EP 1 293 138 A1 having the above arrangement, when raising the shield, the helmet wearer must hold the shield with his fingers, move his fingers forward to pull the shield forward, and then move his fingers upward to pull the shield upward. In contrast to this, if applying the shield attaching mechanism of EP 1 293 138 A1 to an ordinary full-face-type helmet (that is, a full-face-type helmet not having a shield accommodating recess), when raising the fully-closed shield, the helmet wearer can raise it only by holding the shield with his fingers and then moving his fingers upward. In such an ordinary full-face-type helmet, when an anti-fogging auxiliary shield attaches to the inner surface of the original shield, unless the helmet wearer performs two-step operation of pulling the shield forward and then upward, the auxiliary shield may catch on the window opening rim member. If the helmet wearer erroneously performs only one-step operation (that is, the operation of only pulling the shield upward), the original shield cannot smoothly move upward. To smoothly move the original shield upward, the two-step operation as described above is necessary, and accordingly the operation of raising the fully-closed shield becomes cumbersome.